History of the Gods - Dinsthain Pantheon
Before recorded time, Fletnern spun in space, but there was magic there, and where there is magic, there is life. Most of the magic was controlled by the “Ancient Ones”, sometimes referred to as the Sucracrautzy, “those mighty varied creatures”. Each of these creatures was the divine embodiment of one of the factors of life on the Fletnern. There were Ancient Ones for each type of animal, each type of fish, each specific weather condition, and in many cases geographic regions had their own elemental based Ancient Ones, such as one for each lake, river, glen, forest, etc. The Ancient Ones were constantly battling, seeking to gain power over each other and expand their reach, but this was impossible. Each was stuck in its form and could not do anything to control the aspects of others. With life itself warring against itself, nothing in the world became better. Intelligent creatures were forced to live extremely primitive lives. Those who succeeded only did so by paying a heavy toll to the Ancient Ones for the use of what they controlled. Brakin and his brothers Meelgud and Fromcris notice Fletnern and all of its chaos, and in their mercy they decided to help the people of this world. Upon arriving, Brakin created Laenta as his wife and then with her created Shade and Manoto. Brakin, Meelgud, Shade and Manoto began the Great War of the Gods as they went to battle the Ancient Ones, killing them when they could. Soon, after only a few dozen Ancient Ones were slain, the remaining strengthened their defenses, so the strike force could not conquer their fortresses as easily. With the Great War of the Gods pausing while Brakin and Manoto created armies of minions, Laenta told her husband that the world needed more than battle. Flinda the goddess of beauty was created by Brakin and Laenta, but shortly after, they worked together to create Marina and Sky (both thought to be a mixture of war and beauty). As the war continued, armies of minions were used to storm the fortresses of the Ancient Ones who were banding together with the strongest of their kind in order to resist Brakin’s forces, now known as the Dinsthain Pantheon. Before coming to Fletnern, Brakin was a healer and a master planner. Meelgud was a warrior, and Fromcris a scholar. It is believed that because Brakin was the god of life, that this allowed him to create more gods, and his family had this same ability in turn. His brothers seemed unable to create gods themselves, but there are theological arguments as to whether this was from choice or inability. Meelgud and Fromcris seemed unable to create minions as well. And so it was that the Dinsthain Pantheon continued their war against the Ancient Ones. Everywhere they were successful, the peoples of Fletnern learned trades and advanced themselves, eventually being able to take up arms and work against the Ancient Ones themselves. As time moved on, Brakin and his family continued to be successful, killing or banishing Ancient Ones. Often, Brakin would take control of the aspects away from the dead Ancient Ones and give those aspects to his family as it grew. In this way they not only defeated the Ancient Ones, but prevented their return. In those cases where they did not do this, the Ancient Ones were sometimes able to reform themselves. These reformed Ancient Ones were typically weaker than they had been before, but they were still in existence. As the battles calmed down, Meelgud decided that he did not like the order that Brakin was putting into place and went off to find more chaos and battles. Meelgud prefers bringing about peace and order, but does not like staying in peace and order. Fromcris on the other hand decided to stay on with Brakin and catalog everything of Fletnern. Once the Ancient Ones were primarily on the run, one of Brakin’s other brothers recognized his great success and came to Fletnern to take it all for himself. This was Troimeak the Hideous. Troimeak is a six-headed monster (cow, dog, dragon, eel, chicken and ant), and it is because of his existence that six is such an unlucky number. Brakin knew that Troimeak was too much for his children, so he created a new god, Sarslod, god of flight, and together with Fromcris went to battle Troimeak. Brakin managed to defeat and banish Troimeak, but at the cost of Fromcris’ life. Brakin brought Fromcris back from the dead, but after dying, Fromcris decided that he should go off to find Meelgud in case other brothers tried to arrive to take what they had forged. Today, Brakin’s family the Dinsthain Pantheon rules the world of Fletnern. Other lesser gods vie for power, but none can unseat the might of Brakin. Many of the Ancient Ones survived the Great War of the Gods, typically by forming pacts with Brakin and his pantheon. Others managed to reform when the Dinsthains did not bother to absorb their aspects. Throughout civilization, Brakin and his family have guided the peoples of Fletnern. They allowed for industry and discovery and for the domination over the animals and other life forms of the planet. The Great War of the Gods was ended with the banishment of Troimeak; after that victory, none of the Ancients were willing to oppose Brakin. Category:Religion